warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Baro Ki'Teer
Baro Ki’Teer, also known as the Void Trader, is a character known for his love of the exotic and the luxurious, especially those involving the Orokin Void. He involves himself with the Tenno by selling various rare artifacts and valuable items unavailable anywhere else. As a trader, Baro Ki'Teer makes appearances within the Concourse section of the Tenno Relays, although his presence is not constant; he makes appearances every two weeks, and is only available for trading for up to 48 hours after surfacing before disappearing. A countdown timer displayed on the two Void Trader Kiosks found in the Concourse section of the Relay shows the time until Baro Ki'Teer becomes available for trading, and also displays the time remaining until he leaves. Lore General Little is known about Baro Ki'Teer aside from his conceited attitude, to the extent where he looks down on Tenno without Prime gear. In spite of this, Baro Ki'Teer has shown a willingness to aid the Tenno for a price, as he was the one who provided the data to construct the Archwings. Much of his dialogue heralding his arrival suggests that he has access to the Void and has entered it to locate rare treasures, an impressive feat indeed, considering the rarity of some of the items suggests a great deal of risk. Operation Cryotic Front Referring to himself as a "Mystery Associate", Baro Ki'Teer anonymously contacts the Tenno, offering his assistance to combat the threat of the Balor Fomorians. He explains that he will give them the technology needed to defeat the Fomorians (as well as additional rewards for exceptional performance), but in exchange the Tenno must harvest Cryotic, which (at the time) can only be excavated on certain planets of the Solar System. As the Tenno collect Cryotic and get additional rewards, Baro Ki'Teer reveals that he needs the Cryotic to preserve the Martian Oasis Jellyfish, a delicacy that spoils easily during transport. In a series of deals following the event, Darvo reveals Baro Ki'Teer's identity to the Tenno, commenting that he does this to make him appear mysterious to his clients. He reveals that he decided to sample the Jellyfish, exchanging a crate full of Prime blueprints and two Argon Crystals to do so, only for his throat to swell up for a few days as a result. This suggests that Darvo revealed Baro Ki'Teer's identity solely to spite him. Operation: Gate Crash Shortly after the event of the Cryotic Front, the opening message for Operation: Gate Crash reveals that Baro Ki'Teer gave the Tenno a datamass containing information about an ancient piece of technology; the Archwing, the centerpiece of the Tenno's plans to defeat Vay Hek's Balor Fomorians. Whether or not Baro Ki'Teer are involved further in this operation is left unsaid. Ducats All items sold by Baro Ki'Teer require Ducats as payment, a unique currency that can only be acquired by exchanging Prime parts at one of two of the Ducat Kiosks in the Relays. Prime weapon parts, Prime Warframe components, and Prime Blueprints can be exchanged, with rarer parts being worth more Ducats. Trades Baro Ki'Teer sells a limited stock of unique items from the Void. His selection of stocks changes with each appearance, making his items limited in availability. Trivia *The Ducats he uses as currency are named after a real life currency made of gold or silver used from medieval times until the 20th century. *Baro Ki'Teer will treat players wearing any prime weapons or Warframe with respect, occasionally praising them to be the "one with good taste". ** He will not treat players wearing the Prime Access Accessory or Prime Eos armor sets with the same respect, possibly because the latter is acquired from him. *Baro has a very large amount of voice lines, and will often comment on the player's equipment. When leaving his shop interface without buying something, and you do not have a prime item equipped, he will often comment about how the player has something to work towards, implying the items are out of their reach, or recommend Darvo as an alternative, implying that he finds Darvo's merchandise is at a lower tier than his. * The in-game timer is inexact reflecting the time until Baro Ki'Teer arrives give or take one minute. See Also *Relays de:Baro Ki'Teer ru:Баро Ки'Тиир Category:Update 15 Category:Characters Category:Event Category:Market